Escape from Wonderland
by omfgg1234
Summary: Inspired from a video trailer for a rave. What if Wonderland was a horrible place? Alice thinks she's in another nightmare, but this time she isn't. She's trapped, and who knows. Maybe eventually dead. A dark version of "Alice in Wonderland". I'm horrible at summaries. ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Alice in Wonderland.

**A/N**: This story isn't original. Actually, this is the second story I have written recently. So cut me some slack. So I was going through "Rave Trailers" on Youtube and I saw this one from last year in California called, "Escape from Wonderland"- which is an evil version of "Alice in Wonderland".  
Once I saw it, I had to write a story on it. So again. This isn't exactly original, only the beginning. Hope you all enjoy. (:

* * *

**Escape From Wonderland**

The world was dark around her, and her head couldn't comprehend where she was. Had she not followed that crazy talking rabbit, she wouldn't be stuck here. She wouldn't be lost in such a horrible place.

It wasn't like Alice was terrified, though. She has seen this place a million times before, but _in her dreams_. They always started out so peculiar, and they, of course, started with her chasing the silly rabbit. She follows him down the hole, and out of nowhere she lands upside down as a tiny person.  
Well, we all know where it goes from here.

The land she finds after is breathtakingly beautiful, and as the lilies whispered to her soft lullabies (that were so enchanting that they even put the Queen of Hearts to sleep) she would spin around in circles throughout them feeling whole and content.

Eventually she would fall asleep in the lilies, but the horror comes in when she would wake up with them eating her beautiful pale skin. They would bite like little vampires and hold her down with their vines as they feasted upon her, and she would fight and scream but no one could hear her here.

Until…

They disappeared, and she was only left to be lost in the dark depths of Wonderland. With her dress tattered up and covered in little droplets of blood from the teeth marks on her skin. In her dreams, she would be wandering around in the darkness until she saw the Mad Hatter. His clothes are all dark, and more tattered up then hers. He doesn't even say a word to her, he just stands there grinning with his dirty-yellowed mouth and staring with his ice blue eyes. Just looking at him made you feel evil.

Then she wakes up.

Wait. How does Alice know this is not a dream right now? She pinched herself on one of her injuries and gritted her teeth. Usually she would do this before, but it wouldn't hurt. Oh Alice, what have you done now?

Yet, she still wasn't afraid.

She continued walking, only thinking to go where her dreams led her before: The Mad Hatter. Were her dreams a sign to go to him? What all could she benefit from all of this? She stopped.

_Blue Moon  
You saw me standing alone  
Without a dream in my heart  
Without a love of my own_

The Boswell Sisters…. Alice knew this song well. She turned her head and followed the music. That familiar song.

_Blue Moon  
You know just what I was there for  
You heard me saying a prayer for  
Someone I really could care for_

Alice started slowly dancing as she followed the song. As the music got louder, she saw that she was walking on a black and white checkered tile. Then she looked around and saw a glimpse of trees.

Light.

_And then there suddenly appeared before me  
The only one my arms will hold  
I heard somebody whisper please adore me  
And when I looked to the Moon it turned to gold_

She slowly approached a door as it was standing up in the middle of the tile. Was this some kind of joke? She looked behind it and saw the light of a sun beaming at her, and she turned to look behind her and saw light blend into nothing.

_Blue Moon  
Now I'm no longer alone  
Without a dream in my heart  
Without a love of my own_

The music was coming from the door, though. How could this be? Alice put her head against the door and heard music through it perfectly. She reached and latched onto the door handle

**CAW**

She turned around and glared at the crow staring at her from his branch on the tree. He kept cawing at her, and eventually flew at her. She yelped and pushed it off of her until it flew away. She never liked crows before, she thought they were creepy and disgusting - which gave her more motivation to open the door.

_And then there suddenly appeared before me  
The only one my arms will ever hold  
I heard somebody whisper please adore me  
And when I looked the Moon had turned to gold_

As she entered the room, she looked to her right and saw the record player playing "Blue Moon". She was right. It had come from the door. Then she saw a table laid out in front of her. Not only did she eye the Mad Hatter from across the table, she saw the rabbit too. There was also two ugly and deformed twins fighting over a piece of chicken, a man-cat, a woman-mouse, a headless man, and a man who looked like a clown. The table had food scattered all over it and the house looked completely filthy. Alice was in loss of words at this point. Not only was she stuck in a room with animals, but she was in a room with animals that had horrible table manners.

As she continued to stare at everything, she realized that these creatures weren't friendly at all. No, they were hungry and scavenging anything they could grab. As she thought about turning to leave the door slammed shut by itself and the picture on the wall next to it slammed on the ground. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at her quickly. She jumped at the noise and stared back, then she looked at the Mad Hatter, who was twisting the end of his knife on top of the table.

"Alice, we've been waiting for you." The Mad Hatter's voice was deep and dark. It sent chills up her spine and caused her to cringe. She looked around and saw them continue to stare at her, but she was frozen. She couldn't even scream.

No. This was definitely not a dream.

The Mad Hatter turned to the headless man and whispered, "Change the music." The silence turned to a deep, horrid tune that Alice has never heard before. Everyone went back to what they were doing until they saw the evil glare on the Mad Hatter's face.

"What are you doing? Get our guest!" Alice's face dropped as low as the bass did in the song. All of them stood up and she was knocked to the floor, being surrounded by all of them. Her heart sunk and started beating fast. The rabbit grabbed her legs and pulled her towards the side of the table as others picked her up by her arms.

Now she finally started to scream.

"Clear a spot for our guest!" He shouted, laughing manically. Still sitting in his seat while playing with the knife. The creatures pushed all the food off the table and placed Alice on top of it as they pinned her down. She fought and fought as hard as she could, but her hardest was not good enough.

The Mad Hatter slowly stood up and creeped onto the table, when he was on top of her he slammed his knife into the table on the right of her. She froze and looked up at him as he took of his hat.

She realized the crow was telling her not to go into the door, to keep going to the light. Her dreams weren't a sign, they were a warning….

But now it's too late.

The Mad Hatter popped his neck to the side while raising his fist.

One hit, and she was gone.


End file.
